


If Only He Knew

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Poetry, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: If only he knew indeed lol also posted to fanfic





	If Only He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally this was going to be yet another Harry Potter thing, but then I got to thinking about stuff and whatnot and decided to change it up... I know this probably isn't the best time for something like this, but please no hate

If Anti knew that Mark knew  
He would have persuaded him not to say a word

 

If Dark knew what Mark knew  
He would have thought it most absurd

 

For Anti was faithful to him and to him alone  
Oh, but if Mark could have convinced him otherwise  
To see the truth behind the lies  
In the graveyard, a new tombstone would arise  
Here lies Wilford who met an untimely demise

**Author's Note:**

> This meant to be taken lightly, not seriously... It's all in good fun; so please, don't make this into something it was never meant to be


End file.
